


Hoard

by dragoneyes



Series: The Prince and The Dragon [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon!Cas, M/M, Objectification, prince!Dean, this is what happens when people don't communicate clearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoneyes/pseuds/dragoneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has no idea what Cas is up to when he's not around to withness it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags.

There was an unplanned slope in his hoard.

There was an unplanned slope in his hoard and it was making Dean's little nest of blankets and fur lean sideways.

With an annoyed squint, Castiel rearranged a few handful of coins to bring it back to a cozier and gentler round dip, and then pulled back to study his work with a critical eye. Every piece of his hoard – or at the very least the ones that were visible on its surface – was positioned in a certain way for a certain reason: gold was shiny and it made for a good background; gems were even shinier and therefore needed to be distributed equally on the various mounds of valuables that filled the room; and silver might not be as reflective as the previous two, but it was the precious metal Castiel liked the most, so he tended to use it only in very specific occasions.

Dean's resting spot was framed in silver coins and emerald-encased jewels: the silver added to the shiness of the prince's own soul – such a pure and gorgeous light that it was almost painful to look at – while the emeralds complimented the green flecks that swirled inside its depth.

It had taken him quite a bit of time and musing to find the perfect layout for his mate's little nest, but it was worth every minute he spent on it: Dean was the most valuable piece of his hoard, and he should be showed off as such.

Now, when the prince slept in a bundle of blankets on top of Castiel's hoard, the dragon could curl up around him – tail and body acting as a protective wall of scales between Dean and the rest of the world – and bask himself in the awe-inspiring resplendency of his soul, privy of the fact that there was nothing in his hoard more valuable than his human mate.

He was fortunate that Dean had come to him first: if any other dragon had found him before Cas did, surely they would have taken the prince for themselves. Souls in general were considered quite precious, but they were rarely collected by his kin due to the fact that it was impossible to retain them once their mortal vessel died.

Dean's soul, however, was different: its unusual shiness made it worth the effort of keeping a constant guard on it, even though its owner could enjoy its presence only for a half a dozen decades at best.

It was why seeing the human walk out of his nest never failed to make him uneasy – what if someone tried to steal him away while Castiel was not around? The formal claim he had over Dean made it in his rights to retaliate if another dragon tried to snatch the prince away from him, but if it were up to his first instinct, he would much rather have his mate live with him in his nest for the rest of his mortal life, avoiding to leave its well-guarded perimeter as much as possible.

He didn't enjoy any piece of his hoard leaving his cave, and he certainly enjoyed even less seeing the one which could be most easily damaged stroll out whenever it fancied him where any kind of starving predator could kill him for food – not to mention the danger of other people attacking him themselves: humans were bafflingly prone to kill one another for the most ridiculous motives after all.

It was part of the reasons why he asked Gryblilkalmyel to teach him how to take a human form: certainly being of his mate's same size had very pleasant results, but the additional ability to follow Dean in places that he couldn't have before without ending up causing an involuntary scene was not something he could easily dismiss as irrelevant to his past decisions.

Now he was allowed to join Dean where his family or friends could see him as long as he acted in a suitable harmless manner. It didn't seem to matter much to humans that he was still as deadly as if he were his usual dragon self: if he looked like them, behaved like them, and showed no ill intentions towards them, they forgot easily about what he was.

And yet, even with these advantages, there still were times when he was separated from his precious mate, like at the moment: the prince had gone back to his castle that morning, but he had also adamantly refused Castiel's offer to follow, adducing as an excuse the fact that, since his father was still acting weirdly towards him, then the dragon's presence would only make things more awkward between them.

It left Castiel nervous and irritable for most of the day – he might have gone hunting at some point to vent some of his frustration on a few unsuspecting chamoises, but it didn't do much to lift his mood – with the only consolation prize being the smell of his mate lingering on the blankets he had slept on.

It was unbearable, and it made him question the wisdom of following Dean's request to be left on his own for the time being: surely, if Castiel explained his reasons, his mate would understand that going around unchecked so often wasn't a good idea, right?

With a frustrated growl he rolled on his back, neck stretching until it was laying next to the bundle of blankets that composed his mate's bed, and took a deep breath.

He really wished his precious hoard would be back all in one place as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Tumblr blog where I'll be posting all my fanfictions and fanarts, you can find it here: <http://dragon-scribbling-scribbles.tumblr.com/>
> 
> If you're interested in my personal blog instead, it's over here: <http://dragoneyes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
